


Incite Such Desperation

by Fuinixe



Category: The Old Guard (Movie 2020)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Author Is Not Religious, BDSM, Blow Jobs, Canon Queer Relationship, Collars, Consensual Kink, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub, Dominant Nicky | Nicolo di Genova, Face-Fucking, Leashes, Light Masochism, Long Live Feedback Comment Project, M/M, Master/Pet, Minor Andy | Andromache of Scythia/Nile Freeman, Moaning, Nicky knows every successful mission involves both planning and improvisation, Pet Names, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Praise Kink, Priest Kink, Rimming, Romance, Submissive Joe | Yusuf Al-Kaysani, light blasphemy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-12
Updated: 2020-11-12
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:20:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,036
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27527536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fuinixe/pseuds/Fuinixe
Summary: Joe is feeling submissive. Nicky obliges him.Edits/improvements dated 22 Jan '21.
Relationships: Joe | Yusuf Al-Kaysani/Nicky | Nicolò di Genova
Comments: 27
Kudos: 122





	Incite Such Desperation

**Author's Note:**

> Please read the tags carefully if you're sensitive to certain kinds of kink. This fic contains some light blasphemy/religion kink, though it is not the focus of the scene.
> 
> Edit 22 Jan: Many thanks to [Hewt](https://archiveofourown.org/users/shadowen/pseuds/shadowen) for helping me spruce this up a bit!

Sometimes Joe got like this. 

Nicky could usually see it coming a mile away, but sometimes, the mood struck him without warning. While Joe served dinner that evening, Nicky complimented his cooking, and instead of a smug, sassy grin, Joe ducked his head and smiled shyly. They were so perfectly in tune with each other that Nicky knew immediately, just from that gesture, what kind of mood he was in. 

Nicky watched Joe eat lightly as the conversation wore on. Nile had asked them to expand her training to sword fighting techniques as well, and while she had taken to the lessons with her usual enthusiasm and boundless excitement, she was a bit disappointed at how hard it was and how easy Andy, Nicky, Joe, and the entirety of Hollywood made it seem.

“It’s like I’m back in basic, thinking to myself, _‘Man, I wish I could just get a cool training montage and skip all this hard shit.’_ ”

“And by the time the song is over, boom, you’re a natural?” Andy added with a smile.

“Yes! Exactly! By the time the final riff of Eye of the Tiger fades out, I’m as good as you guys! If only it could be that easy!”

Andy chuckled. “You’ll get there, kid.”

“I know it feels slow, but you really are improving, Nile,” Nicky added. His eyes flicked over to Joe, who nodded along, uncharacteristically quiet.

Nicky lost the thread of the conversation as it turned to a lecture from Andy on how to know when to leave your primary blade at home or bring it along to a fight. He tried not to stare too obviously at Joe as he ran through several possible scenarios for the evening, discarding some and filing away the rest.

Joe glanced up every so often, making brief eye contact through lowered lashes while he pushed the food around on his plate. When Nile got up to wash the dishes, Joe stood suddenly, taking the stacked plates out of her hands. “Ah, no, I’ve got it, Nile.”

“You sure? You cooked.”

“Mm,” Joe grunted vaguely, kissed the top of Nicky’s head, and hustled into the kitchen.

“What do you think, guys? Movie night?” Nile asked, opening IMDB on her phone. She and Andy started arguing about genres and the proper way to enjoy avant garde films. 

“I’ll join you in the living room. You can start without me,” Nicky told them as he rose from his chair. He had some things to take care of, if Joe was in this kind of mood.

In their bedroom, Nicky hauled a box out from under the bed. This safe house was a relatively recent acquisition, and so was not fully stocked with every possible tool one might want in this kind of situation, but sometimes simpler was better. There was a collar, of course, which easily fit either one of them. A leash, a simple wooden paddle. Nicky checked the batteries in the vibrator and cleaned off the dust with a damp cloth. He didn’t expect to want it tonight, but better to be over-prepared. He arranged his tools on a bench against the wall, considered them, and then went to add two gloves to the display – one made of buttery soft leather, and the other dotted all over with tiny spikes.

Anticipation formed a heavy, impatient knot in his stomach, but he knew this would be even better if they both had to wait, if he could work Joe up over the course of the movie. Out of all things, they at least had an abundance of time. Nicky straightened the bedcovers, made sure the lubricant and a towel were close at hand, and flipped on the bedside lamp. He turned off the overhead light before shutting the bedroom door. 

The stage was set.

He went first to the living room, where Andy and Nile were curled up together under a blanket, leaving plenty of space for two more people. The remote control was in Nile’s hand, but she hadn’t started the movie without them (of course). Nicky checked the kitchen for Joe and sure enough found him wiping down the countertops meticulously, even as the soft click-chug of the dishwasher indicated that it had already been running for several minutes. 

Nicky took a moment to thank God for modern technology as he crossed the kitchen and cornered Joe, breathing hot against the back of his neck and wrapping his arms around his stomach. Joe stilled for a bare second and then resumed his diligent rubbing of a tomato stain on the countertop. 

“Dinner was delicious, my love,” Nicky murmured. Joe hummed, sounding pleased. “You’re such a good boy, Joe.” His answering shiver was unmistakable. 

“Let’s go watch the movie, darling.” Nicky stepped back and took Joe’s wrist gently in his right hand, Joe perfectly compliant under his touch, and with his left hand confiscated the washcloth to drop it on the divider in the sink. With his hand wrapped firmly around Joe’s wrist, he led him to the living room.

Nicky sat in the exact middle of the couch’s empty space rather than leave Joe room. There was no point of silly pretenses when they both knew exactly what was going on. Joe sank gracefully to the floor between Nicky’s feet to sit cross-legged and laid his head on Nicky’s knee with an audible, happy sigh. Nile hit play and the screensaver on the TV turned to atmospheric music and a slow fade into a field of richly magenta-colored amaranth.

Nicky struggled to follow the plot of the movie, and he didn’t think it was just because Andy and Nile had picked something deeply inscrutable. He was acutely aware of his heart beating loudly in his chest, just a touch faster than usual. The feel of Joe’s moist breath seeping through his pants over his kneecap, the pressure and barely-there prickle of Joe’s beard through denim every time Joe nuzzled deeply against his thigh. Nicky kept one of his hands in Joe’s curls, usually squeezing softly, gently, but every so often, he’d tighten his grip inexorably, a silent promise to Joe, whose body would tense in pain against his legs, his arm wrapped around Nicky’s calf in a desperate hug.

Joe loved having his hair pulled when he was like this. Sometimes Nicky would accompany this gesture with the tiniest side-to-side motion, moving Joe’s head right and then left, a little up and a little down, letting him feel controlled, letting him feel owned. Never so dramatic a motion that the women would notice it, though he was certain Andromache was perfectly aware of the tension sizzling between them and even the exact nature of it. 

Joe pulled a blanket over his lap before the opening credits had even finished, ostensibly to get comfy, but Nicky knew it was to hide the wax and wane of Joe’s erection in the flickering light of the film. Nicky’s free hand rested on Joe’s shoulder, out of sight of the women, and he used his fingers to stroke the side of Joe’s neck, to inch under the neck of his shirt and alternately trail one fingertip out over Joe’s collarbone to the shoulder, then dig in a fingernail and draw a straight, raised path up to the base of Joe’s ear. He relished Joe’s sighs and little hitched breaths. Even if it ended here, this was already an excellent evening, filled to the brim with warm satisfaction and the buzz of arousal.

Eventually – finally – the movie ended, and Andy and Nile immediately started trading interpretations. Joe stood so quickly he almost stumbled over, and headed immediately for the doorway – plausibly for the bathroom. Nicky nodded his good night to the women, not wishing to interrupt their conversation, and followed him out. 

Joe had indeed headed for the nearer bathroom, the one just down the hallway from their bedroom. Nicky heard the toilet flush and the shower kick on. That was good. Sometimes Nicky liked to bathe Joe when he was like this, but right now he was feeling too worked up after that 125-minute tease. He went to sit on the bed, facing the door, running through plans in his head. Joe appeared in the doorway only a scant few minutes later, his head dry. A yellow and blue towel wrapped around his waist soaked up the droplets running down the rest of his body. 

He shut the door behind him and leaned against it, eyes traveling across the floor, up Nicky’s legs and to his face, before he averted his eyes again demurely, playfully, a smile flitting across his face and disappearing.

Nicky stood from the bed and stopped at their white noise machine to click it on, a gift Nile had pressed upon them from an Amazon order she’d placed two months after she joined the crew. A familiar, deep hiss filled the room. Nicky had a patently Pavlovian reaction to that sound – again he could feel his heartbeat pounding in his chest as he crossed to the bench and retrieved the collar that lay upon it.

Joe saw what was in his hands and his head dropped back against the wood of the door with a soft thunk, baring his throat. Nicky stepped up close to him and placed a delicate kiss right on the swell of his Adam’s apple before buckling the wide collar around his neck. It was gorgeous and well-crafted, cherry red with little etched vines and reinforced D-rings stitched firmly in intervals all around. 

Joe’s mouth fell open in pleasure at the feel of it wrapping around his throat snugly, Nicky’s deft fingers buckling both buckles before testing the tightness. Two fingers slid slowly, gently, between the skin of Yusuf’s neck and the red leather before he slid his hand around the back to make sure no stray curls had gotten caught beneath. Joe leaned into Nicky’s hand, chasing it as it drew away, and he opened his eyes. They caught on the wares still laid out on the bench, holding for just a beat before he looked at the floor again. Nicky obliged him and fetched the leash to clip it to the ring that rested in the perfect center of Joe’s throat, between his chin and his sternum.

The smallest, happiest moan escaped Joe’s throat at the sound of the metallic click and then grew louder at the experimental tug on the leash that Nicky treated him to, choking up on the length of the leash until his hand rested about half a foot from Joe’s collar. Nicky took a moment to study the flutter of Joe’s dark eyelashes and the faint spattering of freckles across his brown skin.

“You are so beautiful, darling. You are unearthly, like this. How I love to look at you.”

Joe swallowed visibly. “Thank you, _Padre._ ”

Oh, it was _Padre_ tonight, was it? They sometimes amused themselves, imagining Nicky a priest, as he had been all those aeons ago, though this particular evening they had no altar to desecrate. The Charlie safe house had been a playground, the stage of many indelible memories, but of course now they could never go back there.

Nicky banished the dark turn of his thoughts by nuzzling Joe’s cheek with his long nose, tracing soft patterns across it. Joe tilted his face, seeking a kiss, but Nicky pushed the fist holding the leash against his chest, pinning him to the door, so that he could maintain an exact inch of distance between Joe’s lips and his own. 

“Patience.”

There, he held him, breathing on his lips, occasionally ghosting the barest hint of pressure over Joe’s pouting bottom lip and then drawing back again. The towel fell to the floor as both of Joe’s fists struck the door in an effort to control himself. Nicky knew without looking that Joe’s hands were opening and closing fitfully, that he was clawing at the door, caught between his desperation to maintain his obedient demeanor and his urge to lean forward and close the distance between his lips and Nicky’s. Nicky could hardly wait to reward his devotion, but he _could_ wait. He licked his own lips, his tongue making the barest contact with the swell of Joe’s bottom lip, and a whine started building in Joe’s throat.

“What do you want? Say it.”

Joe’s breath rushed out between his parted lips at finally being given permission to speak. “Please, Nicky, please.”

“Please what?”

“Please kiss me, Nicky!”

“Oh, my dearest. My beloved. My sweet pet with a poet’s soul.” A blush crept across Joe’s cheeks. “I know you can do better than that.”

“Please, Nicky, darling, fuck!” Joe’s fist hit the door behind him again as he fought for a semblance of control over his stumbling words. “ _Hayati_ , I am a parched and dying man in the desert and your lips are an oasis. There is nothing I would not do to sip from your rapturous mouth. I beg of you, don’t let me die here, don’t – ” Nicky shut him up with a firm hand flat against the front of the collar and another gripping his hair, his mouth sealing to Joe’s and licking into the heat of him. 

A truly loud moan escaped Joe’s throat now, rumbling them both, and Nicky pressed his still-clothed body up against Joe’s damp and naked one, pinning him completely, letting him feel his swelling hardness against Joe’s bare hip.

Just as suddenly as he started the kiss, he ended it. Nicky didn’t give Joe the chance to feel the chill before he tugged him across the room by the leash and pushed him backward, toppling him onto the bed. Nicky climbed on top of him and trapped his body between his knees, granting himself a moment to rut against Joe’s body once, twice before pulling back. Joe’s eyes fluttered open and he looked up at Nicky.

“You look so good beneath me, sweetheart,” Nicky told him. He covered Joe’s mouth with one of his hands, forestalling any objection to the next thing he wanted to say. “You are the most beautiful man on the planet, and I am the luckiest.” 

As far as Nicky was concerned, there were many benefits to dominating Joe, and one of them was that he could say exactly what he wanted to him and receive no pushback. 

Joe blinked up at him in adoration and huffed out a breath through his nose that tickled the little hairs on the back of Nicky’s hand. “I can hardly believe sometimes that not only do I get to look at you, I get to touch you.” Nicky pressed a kiss to Joe’s forehead. “Hurt you.” Nicky bit one of Joe’s collarbones. “Fuck you.” He licked the spot he had bitten. “Use you.” Joe groaned against Nicky’s palm. 

Nicky pulled back to look at him.

Joe's gaze looked hazy already, drifting just above subspace. Nicky removed his hand and caged Joe’s head with his elbows to lean down, breathing in deeply the scent of Joe’s hair. He rubbed his cheek against Joe’s beard, nibbled and licked at the shell of his ear, covered every square inch of his muscled shoulders with kisses and bites. Always, he kept a hand wound tightly in Joe’s hair, clenching and unclenching rhythmically.

He sucked fierce hickies into the skin along Joe’s collarbone, both hating and loving how quickly they healed. Nicky stretched one leg out alongside Joe’s, to rut his clothed dick a little more easily against Joe’s body as he devoted himself to the task of breaking Joe into tiny little pieces with his mouth and hands. He knew then that he didn’t want to strike Joe that night, couldn’t bear to leave him on the bed alone for even a moment to fetch the paddle or gloves, so he delivered as much pain as he could with his blunted nails, dragging them up and down Joe’s torso and hips until Joe writhed and hissed and humped the air shamelessly.

“ _Subhanallah_ , Nicky, I love you, I love you, I love you...” the words started pouring out of Joe as he got more and more desperate, until he was just a flushed, writhing, panting thing. “I love you, I love you, I love you,” he moaned fervently as Nicky dragged parallel bright red raised lines across his skin. “Nicky, Nicky, Nicky, Nicky – ”

Nicky caught his mouth with his once more, kissing softly, gentling him. “Hush, darling, _sono qui,_ ” he murmured into Joe’s ear, causing Joe to shudder beneath him. “I have got you.” Joe turned his head and nuzzled his face against Nicky’s like a cat.

Nicky shifted his weight until he was lying half on the bed and half on top of Joe, his thigh a welcome pressure against Joe’s erection. He trailed gentle fingers across Joe’s chest, circling around his nipples in tiny teasing strokes. He pressed his lips to the bone of Joe’s shoulder and brought his index and middle finger up to feel the softness of Joe’s lips, which Joe responded to by sucking his fingers in. Nicky felt a throb in his groin as Joe tongued at the sensitive juncture of his fingers and the ridged whorls of Nicky’s fingertips met the silky wet flesh of Joe’s inner cheek. 

He suddenly needed very badly and very pressingly to feel Joe’s mouth on him. Nicky pulled his fingers out of Joe’s mouth, staring at the string of spit that clung to them before he rubbed the moisture back onto Joe’s lips. Joe’s eyes sought his, questioning, a dramatic look of almost-betrayal in his eyes for robbing him of the sweet invasion of his mouth.

“Yusuf, my pet – ” then, remembering the title Joe had used earlier, “My child?” Joe squinted his eyes and shook his head vaguely. Nicky corrected himself. “ – My pet, my dearest – how would you like to have something else in your mouth?” Joe nodded fiercely, his whole body twisting towards him and pressing as much skin as he could against Nicky, and Nicky kissed him sweetly for his enthusiasm. He knew Joe was largely beyond speech now. 

Nicky let go of the handle of the leash to wriggle unceremoniously out of all of his clothing, kicking everything off the bed and into a heap. Nicky took up the leash again and tugged Joe towards the head of the bed. “Come, _cuore mio,_ come up here.”

Joe wiggled until he lay straight on the bed while Nicky stacked the pillows to the side. Then, Nicky kneeled above Joe’s head, facing the foot of the bed, and lowered himself down so that Joe could take him into his mouth. The first moment of soaking wet heat flashed through Nicky’s whole body like a lightning strike, and he fell forward onto his hands, forearms tight against Joe’s body, bracing himself against the onslaught of sensation. 

“Oh, Joe, oh, Joe, oh, God!” Nicky moaned, each syllable punched out of him by a matching long, deliberate suck, the head of his cock bumping against the back of Joe’s soft palate. “Fuck!” He pulled out enough so that Joe could suckle devotedly at the head of his cock.

“Joe – ” Nicky panted, forcing the warning out. “I’m going to thrust now, pet.” Joe moaned enthusiastically, drool seeping out of the edges of his mouth, the vibrations shaking Nicky to his core. He sunk down slowly, at first, then withdrew swiftly as soon as he felt the first teasing clench of Joe’s throat, letting Joe breathe. 

Joe tilted his head back further, and this time, Nicky felt barely any resistance when he thrust downward into Joe’s mouth, only a hot wet clenching tunnel of undiluted sensation, and he knew — this was what Joe wanted — fuck, this was what _Nicky_ wanted — he set a steady pace, thrusting his dick down Joe’s throat, chasing his own pleasure, occasionally letting up for a brief second to let Joe suck in a breath through his nose before he was plunging downward again in a punishing, choking rhythm.

Joe had started moaning loudly and unashamedly at some point and hadn’t stopped, his dick hard and leaking a few inches from Nicky’s eyes, and Nicky spared a stray thought to hope that the white noise machine was doing its job. Joe gagged on him at regular intervals, and Nicky pulled out to let Joe cough wetly, only to cruelly thrust back into Joe’s mouth and the tight ring of his lips and his throat, and every time this sequence happened Joe’s noises got even louder.

Nicky was suddenly and acutely aware that he was going to come any second now, and he pulled all the way out hastily before that could happen. He was not anywhere close to finished with his lover yet. He sat cross-legged next to Joe’s head and stroked the hair out of his eyes. With a corner of the sheet, he wiped away first at the moisture that had seeped out of Joe’s eyes and then at the drool trails running out of the corners of his mouth and down his neck. 

He leaned in close to rub his nose against Joe’s. “You’re such a good pet, sweetheart. So good for me.” Joe sighed a sigh of pure contentment. “My whole body catches fire when you do that, pet. I had to stop before I came too soon.” Joe bit his bottom lip and pushed his face against Nicky’s hand where it cupped his jaw.

“Roll over, _amore mio_.” Joe rolled onto his stomach, obediently lifting his hips to let Nicky slide a pillow under them. Nicky kneeled between Joe’s legs and dragged his palms in long, slow strokes over the muscles of Joe’s shoulders, digging his fingers into the tight erector spinae that bordered his spine. Nicky caressed Joe’s sides firmly, like he would soothe a horse. Joe’s ass and thighs he gave extra attention to, squeezing and rubbing. Nicky grabbed the end of the leash to loop the handle over his wrist and then settled down flat on his stomach, resting his chin on the swell of Joe’s ass. “My pet, my treasure. You’re so good.” He planted little kisses across Joe’s firm ass, which clenched in anticipation.

Nicky used his thumbs to separate Joe’s cheeks and nuzzled his face closer, breathing in the intoxicating smell of Joe’s shower gel mixed with fresh sweat. “Fuck,” he muttered into the space that opened up to him. “ _Joe_.” Nicky breathed hot, moist air from deep in his chest over Joe’s hole and then drew back to watch the goosebumps stand up little hairs at the small of Joe’s back. “ _Joe_ ,” he whispered again, like a prayer, and then bent his head, probing lightly and delicately at first, gradually building up in intensity.

He could hear Joe moaning wantonly into the mattress, could feel how his whole body vibrated with it, the little twitches of his hips as Joe tried not to thrust into the pillow. Nicky loved how eager to please Joe always was. He let more spit gather in his mouth to drop longer, wetter, deeper licks into Joe’s hole, spit dripping down Joe’s balls. His tongue thrust into the warm clench of Joe’s body until his whole face was pressed up against him – he pulled back to suck in a breath and then plunged in again, his whole jaw working, sucking and thrusting and laving at the most vulnerable place on this beautiful, perfect gift from the universe.

When his jaw muscles ached too fiercely to continue, he moved up the bed to pull Joe onto his side and backward into his arms, wrapping both arms around him and tracing the planes of his face with one hand. Joe groaned something utterly unintelligible and Nicky smirked. He switched the handle of the leash to his opposite wrist and felt behind himself blindly for the bottle full of lube he’d positioned on the bedside table earlier. He pumped a generous amount onto his fingers and then stabilized the bottle to keep it from falling off the table. As he kissed the strip of skin bared by the collar on the back of Joe’s neck, his fingertips found the dripping cleft of Joe’s ass, and he pushed two fingers in to the knuckle easily.

A long shudder ran through Joe’s body. Nicky straightened his fingers out and pushed a little forward and down, pressing against Joe’s prostate, and another intoxicating moan graced Nicky’s ears. He felt so lucky to have such a vocal man in Joe, his sounds always so decadent that Nicky could have luxuriated in echoing memories for centuries if he’d had to. 

Nicky fingered him open slowly like this, reapplying lube every couple minutes, relishing Joe’s moans and whimpers. He matched every slow, insistent push of his fingers with a kiss to Joe’s shoulders and upper back. His other arm was still wrapped securely around Joe, holding him close to his chest. He loved this position, loved taking care of Joe like this, savoring his lover's noises, loved thrusting his fingers into him and swirling them against his hole until Joe’s body made enough room for his cock.

He knew how he wanted to have him. Nicky pulled away, removing his fingers as slowly as he could so as not to hurt his lover, and leaned over the bed to wipe his hand on the towel he’d left folded under the lube bottle.

Joe was already in nearly the perfect position, laying on his side like this, his lower leg mostly straight beneath him and his upper leg drawn up and bent at the knee. Nicky readjusted the pillow under his hips slightly and drew Joe’s hands together, resting on top of the sheets before him, so they looked almost folded in prayer. Nicky hunched over him and pressed a kiss to his forehead. “Look at me, darling.”

Joe’s eyes opened slowly and his mouth curled up in a soft smile. It was a deeply peaceful look. His rich brown eyes were still hazy, drifting in subspace, and threaded through with burning desire.

“I love you, Joe.”

Joe licked his lips. “I...love...you,” he responded haltingly.

“Hush, darling, you don’t have to talk. I know how you get. I’m going to fuck you now.”

Joe’s response this time was a long “Mmmhmm!” and little thrusts of his hips into the nothingness of the air before him. Nicky chuckled indulgently and grabbed the lube bottle to drizzle more lubricant over Joe’s asshole and his own cock. He switched the handle of the leash back to his dominant hand so he could have a surer grip and lined himself up with Joe’s hole, hovering over his body. He used his left hand to position his cockhead and then lovingly placed his hand on Joe’s stacked wrists, pinning them down to the mattress. He breached Joe with one sure thrust, and Joe’s mouth dropped open, sweetly, another moan dripping like honey between his lips.

Nicky curled his body on top of Joe’s and braced himself on his elbows, crowding in, and started thrusting steadily, a roar of pure lust sweeping over him. The hand he’d looped through the leash handle reached up to grab the hair at the top of Joe’s head, and he curled his fingers, pulling with firm, consistent pressure. 

“ _Mine_.” The hot drag of Joe around him was much too much. Nicky was done holding back. He pounded deeper, punishingly. 

“ _Mine_ ,” commanded Nicky. He had stopped himself earlier when he was fucking Joe’s mouth, but he wasn’t going to deny himself this time. Nicky slid his hand so that only one of Joe’s wrists was left pinned.

“Touch yourself, _tresoro._ ” Joe obeyed, forming a loose grip around his dick, and his moans shifted upward in pitch. “I’m going to come like this, darling.” Nicky panted. “I’m going to come like this, holding you down and using you and listening to your beautiful fucking noises.”

“ _Please._ ”

“Do you want to feel me? Feel me spill inside you?”

“ _Please!_ ” Nicky felt a little like a hypocrite, asking him questions so soon after he had told him he didn’t need to speak, but he didn’t feel too guilty, since he was, after all, accepting one-word answers.

“Do you want to come for me, pet? Come for me and clench around me until I can’t hold back anymore? Until you – _ungh_ – wring my orgasm from me?”

“Please, Nicky, _please_.”

“Come for me, darling.”

Joe’s jaw dropped open, slack, a loud punched-out groan escaping him as his whole body tensed and he filled up his hand with semen. Nicky felt himself staring at Joe’s face as if from a very high place, as if from heaven – he didn’t think he had ever felt this good before – he was going to come, fuck, he was going to die and resurrect he was coming so hard –

“God, Joe! God!” 

He slid his cock back and forth in Joe’s passage in tiny little micro thrusts, the pleasure eddying out of him in steady, tranquil waves, like the ripples after a rock dropped in a pond. He withdrew carefully, so carefully, and laid down on the bed to face Joe. He cupped his face with the cleaner of his two hands and they just breathed in synchrony for a while. Nicky thought idly about turning off the white noise machine, but he was much too happy and sated to move. 

After several minutes, Joe scooted closer, tilting his chin up, and Nicky unbuckled his collar reverently. The skin beneath was hot and sweaty, and Nicky dropped a necklace of kisses into every spot he could reach. He turned to set the collar down on the bedside table, and Joe took the opportunity to spoon up behind him.

Long, long minutes after that, when Nicky was nearly asleep, Joe’s cracked voice spoke up.

“You’re fucking incredible, you know that, right?”

Nicky didn’t open his eyes, but he pulled Joe's hand up from where it was wrapped around his waist and kissed Joe's knuckles. “No, you.”

“No, you.”

“No, you.”

“No...you.”

“No...you...”

Joe and Nicky drifted into a deep and restful sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> If you liked this fic, [consider re-blogging it on Tumblr](https://fuinixe.tumblr.com/post/641072409928155136/incite-such-desperation-take-2)!
> 
> \-----
> 
> Title is from [the poem "Submission" by Lynn Crosbie](https://www.poetryfoundation.org/poems/46213/submission), even though the poem in its entirety gives me serious Andy/Quynh feels.
> 
> Also, this is by far the longest sex scene I've ever written. I hope it's good! If you'd like a schmoopy G-rated palate cleanser, check out [An Old Argument](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27494626).
> 
> \-----
> 
> This story is part of the [LLF Comment Project](https://longlivefeedback.tumblr.com/llfcommentproject), which was created to improve communication between readers and authors. This author invites and appreciates feedback, including:
> 
>   * Short comments
>   * Long comments
>   * Questions
>   * Constructive criticism
>   * “<3” as extra kudos
>   * Reader-reader interaction
> 

> 
> This author replies to comments.


End file.
